


Making a Profit

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Breathplay, Dark Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Pimp Sam, Prostitute Dean, Rape, Restraints, Rough Sex, Soulless Sam Winchester, technically, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a soul guiding his actions Sam turns to a fast way to make a quick profit. Finding johns interested in paying to have sex with his brother. The first few times the drugs keep Dean under the entire time but this time they wear off and Dean wakes up.</p><p>SPN Kink Meme Prompt Fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Profit

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!! This is a darker fic and I don't want someone to continue on without being aware of what is to come.
> 
> The full prompt is located in the end notes.

Everything was fuzzy and Dean had trouble trying to get his mind to work right. It took a few moments for him to register a heavy weight on top of him. It pressed him down into a mattress that squeaked with each movement. Minutes passed as Dean struggled to awareness and that’s when he heard the grunts. They were rough and deep, mixing with the sound of a creaking mattress, as he finally realized what was happening.

There was a cock in his ass.

The thought had his mind rebelling and a soft sound escaped his lips as he tried to get out from under the man on top of him. Fingers dug into his body and Dean bucked as he tried to move. He couldn’t remember bringing anyone back to the room let alone a guy. He couldn’t remember any part of this.

“Off.” His voice was rough but a hand gripped his hair to shove his face into the mattress as the man holding him down kept fucking forward. He moved with greedy and hard thrusts that had Dean fighting harder but his body was still struggling through the sluggishness that came with whatever was clouding his mind.

He could feel balls slapping against him with each rough movement and a broken moan slipped from his slack mouth.

“I paid good money for a good fuck.” The man’s voice echoed in the room and the thrusting mercifully stopped but the man didn’t pull out of him and Dean tried to free himself once more. Unfortunately whatever was in his system, keeping everything muffled and fuzzy, wasn’t letting his muscles cooperate.

The smell of sex, of sweat, almost had his stomach rebelling but Dean focused on freeing himself until he watched another person walk into his line of sight. He moved his eyes, still straining and trying to free himself, to see Sam staring down at him.

Relief flooded him and he sagged against the sheets at the sight of his brother. Sam was more than capable of killing the asshole raping him but instead large hands gripped at his wrists and pulled his arms out from under him.

Air whooshed out of Dean’s lungs and he gasped when his ability to move was stolen from him. “I thought he’d been given enough to keep him under.” There was more grumbling and Dean realized there were other people in the room. “We paid good money for a chance at fucking this pretty whore’s ass and he wakes up in the middle of the first fuck?” there was a hint of annoyance and Dean wiggled his hips still trying to free himself from the weight of an unwanted body.

“Get the fuck off.” His face was smashed further into the mattress, pain flaring up his neck at the stretch, as Sam’s hands tightened around his wrists.

“I’m sorry. Usually it keeps him out longer. There must have been something wrong with the drugs.” The words had cold dread trickling down Dean’s spine and his face burned. This had happened before? His own brother had drugged him and let unknown men rape him?

Dean snarled and struggled harder until he felt his wrists being crushed together. Pain shot up his arms and his mouth dropped open as a low sound escaped. “ _Sam_.” He tugged at his arms but there was no give.

Instead his arms were yanked hard and held down against the sheets once more. “I’ll hold him down. You’ll get your money’s worth.” Dean couldn’t see what Sam was doing and he didn’t want to. Betrayal stole the breath from his lungs and he knew Sam was more than capable of holding him down especially if he was being helped. “Each of you are going to get the fuck you paid for. Any hole you want. I have a gag if you’re interested in his mouth. It wasn’t part of the original agreement but if you’re interested let me know.”

And just like that the man was trusting his hips again, cock moving inside Dean’s ass, as the older Winchester struggled to wrap his mind around what was happening. “Stop. Please stop.” Dean clenched his eyes shut but he could still hear the slap of skin against skin, still feel the man moving inside him, as more moans filled the room. “I’ll kill all of you.” He hissed it out and viciously glared at his brother who stared down at him with no remorse.

“You’re lucky he’s got such a tight ass. I don’t know if I’ve fucked a hole this tight that didn't belong to a younger guy.”

Dean moaned.

It hurt, everything hurt and he tried pulling himself from Sam’s hold again.

He failed.

“I’d fuck him kicking and screaming.” Another voice from across the room spoke. “I prefer some kind of struggle especially with an unwilling whore. I love seeing the horror on their face when I’m pounding into them.”

Dean swallowed roughly as the movements of the man on top of him lost their rhythm and it was only six more hard, deep, thrusts until the cock inside him released. Warmth shot into his ass and he shuddered as the man kept up short little thrusts before he slipped out.

He could feel semen leaking out of his hole and clenched at the horrible feeling. A whine escaped when a hand smacked down on his ass, hard. “Shut up whore.” Dean’s hips were hoisted up and the cock that slammed inside him was larger than the previous one.

His insides felt like that were tearing and Dean moaned in pain, tried to struggle away but Sam’s hold on him was impossible to break. “If someone gets into my bag over there I have some rope. I can keep him down better that way so there is less trouble.”

Sam watched two of the men going to his bag and when they brought out the rope he nodded for them to come over. The first length was tied tight around Dean’s left wrist before it was secured to the leg of the bed. Dean fought it the whole way, snarling threats, even as the man on top of him pumped his thick cock inside at a brutal pace.

The second wrist was easier since the man using Dean had closed a large hand around Dean’s neck, cutting off his air, as he groaned and thrust forward. Dean’s struggles faltered and he felt his vision tunneling until the hand around him released.

That was when he realized they had successfully restrained his arms. Each wrist was tied with rope that was attached to one of the legs of the bed. It kept his arms spread out and he was unable to lift himself very far off the mattress with the angle. “Please Sammy.” He tried again but Sam stared at him without any sign of caring.

“Why would I waste such a good source of income? I don’t have to hustle pool or run a scam. I can just sell your body and make a killing.” Sam shrugged and leaned against the wall to watch his brother being fucked by the second john of the night.

He knew he was going to have to come up with a better way of dealing with Dean for the rest of the week. There were far too many interested johns that Sam had lined up and he wasn’t going to let that kind of money go. That didn’t even take into account any of the others who wanted a private session with Dean for extra money. Though these men seemed to enjoy having Dean aware.

It was something to think about.

Idly he glanced over at the other men watching and waiting. They were probably not the kind his brother would bend over for, if Dean bent over for men that is, but they were all paying the price he charged for Dean’s ass so he didn’t care.

Money was money and it wasn’t like it was him taking their cocks.

“Fuck that whore and hurry up!” one of the other men growled. Sam glanced over and grinned at the sight. This particular man was the biggest and judging by the bulge in his pants that wasn’t the only department he was big in.

He couldn’t wait to see his pretty brother crushed under that one.

“Wait your turn.” The words were growled from the man pounding away inside Dean who was still begging and gasping under him. “I paid good money for my fuck and I’m going to enjoy it.” His hand closed down around Dean’s neck again and Sam watched as his brother struggled to breathe.

The bed continued to creak, the sound coming quicker and quicker, until a groan filled the room. The hands on Dean’s neck pulled away and Dean struggled to drag in air for his starved lungs as the man inside him pulled out. “Bout time.” The man from before grumbled as he pulled his pants off, freeing the cock Sam had been right about.

It was impressive.

He crossed the room and Sam grinned at the way Dean started to struggle more violently. It was unfortunate for Dean that the position he’d ended up in was a very ideal one for fucking. His legs were tucked under him where he’d planned on shifting to stand and his ass was still very much positioned to take cock.

“Look. The whore is changing it up.” The man grinned and Sam made a slightly disgusted face at the sight. This guy’s teeth were yellow and the grin on his face had it twisting.

This man’s cock was huge. The vein running along it was more than obvious and the head leaked precome. It was dark colored and Sam mentally winced at the thought of it thrusting away inside a small hole.

No doubt it would hurt without proper preparation.

Sam cocked his head to the side as the man positioned his cock at Dean’s hole and without warning he slammed inside, burying himself to the hilt. It had the expected result.

Dean _howled_.

If his older brother wasn’t fighting so hard Sam was sure this wouldn’t hurt as much. Past johns hadn’t had any problems fucking his brother’s drugged and lax body. He stared at the scene in front of him, it was far from arousing to him, as Dean went limp on the bed with an occasional gasp of pain.

The same creaking sound of the bed and the slap of a belly against Dean’s bare body filled the room. It kept getting louder as the man inside Dean moved at a harder pace. He draped his body over Dean’s unexpectedly and started to rut, grunting in Dean’s ear.

Thick fingers gripped the edge of the bed near Dean’s restrained hands so the man could fuck harder. It lasted longer than the others so far and Sam was mildly impressed at this particular guy’s stamina.

“Prettiest whore I’ve ever been inside.” He breathed out and Sam smirked.

“Of course. I would only offer up a pretty whore.” Sam crossed his arms as he continued to lean against the wall. He ignored the look of betrayal on Dean’s face. If anything his brother was lucky he’d turned down the werewolf who had wanted to buy a fuck with the pretty hunter.

If Dean kept it up he’d open his ass to _any_ john instead of simply human ones.

The creaking got louder and louder until it stopped all together. Sam heard Dean groan as he was crushed under the body on top of him. They stayed there like that for a moment as the man enjoyed his orgasm and Dean clenching around him.

His cock slipped from the wet mess of come, lube and a hint of blood.

John number four was quick to replace the previous one and his fucking was some of the most enthusiastic that Sam had seen of the night. He knotted his fingers in Dean’s hair to smash Dean’s face down into the dirty mattress and viciously snapped his hips forward.

“Take my cock.” The man grinned, “Such a good little whore with a pretty wet hole and a pretty face.” His balls slapped against Dean’s ass and the wet sound of his cock moving through the mess in Dean’s hole mixed with the other sounds of the bed and Dean’s gasps. “You’re just playing at not wanting it because you were made to take cock. In your tight ass and in that pretty mouth of yours.” he groaned, "Bet you love taking such a pounding."

There were sounds of agreement from the other men in the room and Sam could see the last john getting antsy. He was palming his crotch and staring at Dean with nothing but open arousal. Sam relaxed as he looked at the other men.

He figured he’d wait these last two out, drug his brother once more and then go find a willing body that he could fuck himself.

The fourth john came with a curse and reluctantly pulled out of Dean’s puffy hole to let the last man have a turn. This one was the oldest guy there, scruffy faced and hair flecked with grey, but he gave it as good as the men before him. Sam wagered he was probably the same age that their dad would be if John was still alive.

Sam watched as the man had jerked Dean’s legs out from under him so Dean was lying once more with his belly pressed to the sheets. That was when the man had pushed inside.

His legs straddled Dean’s hips and his hands held onto the younger body under him as he fucked forward. It was a steady pace and the bed creaked along with each thrust. By now Dean was moaning at each movement of the cock moving in and out of his sore hole.

Sam watched the man yank Dean’s head back while his hips kept rocking forward, the rhythm fell off. “I’d buy you if I could.” The truth of the words was more than obvious on his features, “But judging by the price of one fuck I can’t imagine how much that man would want to part with you.”

Dean’s head was shoved back into the mattress as the man fucked into Dean’s now pliant body while his cock jerked with his release. He grunted with each movement before he shifted back so his cock slipped from Dean’s messy hole.

Sam pushed away from the wall and looked at all of the men in the room, “I hope you enjoyed yourselves, gentlemen.” The grin he flashed was dark as he watched the men filtering out of the room until one stopped next to him.

It was the third john, “I’d like to get into contact with you for another round.”

Sam stared at him for a moment and nodded, “Wednesday. Same time.” He watched the man nod and then he was alone in the room with Dean who was panting on the bed.

“Get away from me.” Dean glared at his soulless brother, humiliation and anger burning inside him, as he tried to ignore the feeling of semen leaking out of his ass. “Stay the fuck away from me.” He tugged on his restraints and growled when they held tight.

“It’s just sex. How many have you fucked over the years? Why are you so upset?” Sam rolled his eyes as he turned to his bag and looked around for the roofies he’d been using. “You can’t blame me for making a profit when I see an opportunity.” He mixed the drugs in a bottle and walked towards the bed to force the liquid down his brother’s throat, covering Dean’s mouth until his brother had swallowed it. “There.” He leaned back when Dean tried to snap at his hand with his teeth. “That should calm you down.”

Dean snarled and tried jerking away but the ropes only cut into his skin and refused to give. He tried fighting the drugs slowly moving through his system as Sam moved around the room. The door clicked shut behind Sam leaving Dean alone, tied to the bed with semen drying on his skin, while the stink of sweat and sex hung in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: OMC(s)/Dean; robo!Sam-pimp; Non-con:forced prostitution, gang bang, drugged, restrained
> 
> I love Crowley's line in All Dog's Go to Heaven "You'd sell your brother for a dollar right now if you really needed a soda" The way Dean is sort of cringing and staring down at the table after Crowley says this makes me wonder if something has already gone down for that comment to hit a nerve? Did Crowley say that b/c he knew? 
> 
> Dean: Drugged!Dean returns to bleary awareness with a man on top of him fucking him. Confused and panicked, he doesn't know what is happening but he knows he's NOT ok with it and starts to fight. The man on top of him complains loudly and suddenly Sam is there! ...but he doesn't help Dean, instead he's holding him down since someone didn't use enough roofies to keep him under. In a daze, Dean hears them discussing their deal and Sam agreeing to compensate for the drug by restraining Dean himself.
> 
> Sam: Dean was supposed to be out for hours so that Sam could make a tidy profit off his ass, it's unfortunate that Dean woke up because he'll never hear the end of this - but they are well in to it now - with one down, Dean only has four more johns to go.
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85765.html?thread=32827397#t32827397


End file.
